Batman vs Batman
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: The Dark Knight Trilogy vs. The Arkham Saga or "What happens when you put the Dark Knight trilogy characters in the same room with their Arkham Saga Game counterparts?"
1. Batman vs Batman

**A/N: Note that this is an absolute crack!fic and not meant to be taken seriously. But hope you enjoy and please review!**

Batman

The room opens to a room practically wallpapered with bookshelves and posters dedicated to the Dark Knight.

"Welcome, dear allies of the Caped Crusader!" In a burst of light, arrives none other than- "It is I: Bat-mite! The Greatest Fan of the World's Greatest Detective!" the floppy eared child-like being declares. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here, as I am not a part of either universe we will be visiting today, but never fear! I am merely acting as the organizer and guide on our trek through the ever-expanding multiverse!"

 **A/N: Bat-Mite, get on with it! They don't have all night.**

"I'm getting to it, Miss Rain!" Bat-Mite shouts at the ceiling of his shrine. He turns back to the reader. "God. Pushy thing, isn't she?"

 **A/N: (typing furiously) An anvil suddenly appears over Bat-Mite's head.**

Bat-Mite barely manages to dodge the sign of the author's disapproval before smirking at the ceiling again. "5th dimensional being, dear. It'll take more than cartoon mischief to get _me_ to leave."

 **A/N: I could write you out of the story.**

Bat-Mite blinks. "Good point. I'll behave." He turns back to the audience. "Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the crossover of two of the most successful Batman franchises ever brought to life on the big or small screens!"

(Page)

The black armored Batman looked over the Batman in black and gray.

"Not bad," he growled. The other Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Can't say the same. You sound like Dent," he replied. The black clad Batman narrowed his eyes in turn.

"That's what you're worried about? No wonder your city's such a mess."


	2. Ra's vs Ra's

Ra's al Ghul

A Caucasian man in a suit stared down a tattooed Asian man in ninja garb.

"So… you mean to tell me… you almost killed Talia… just to turn the Batman to your side," the Caucasian man said slowly.

"The Detective is the only one worthy of being my heir. He will join me or suffer!" the Asian man declared. The other nodded.

"Good luck with that."


	3. Gordon Vs Gordon

Commissioner Gordon

"Not that much of a difference," a silver haired Commissioner Gordon said to his brown haired counterpart. The other raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that. I've seen your work; nice job with the Asylum incident," he noted.

"I could say the same about you and the occupation."

"At least I helped end it. What did you do, apart from get captured twice?" The elder of the two chuckled.

"Nice to see I… you… we… have a sense of humor still."


	4. Scarecrow vs Scarecrow

Scarecrow

The two Scarecrows surveyed each other, disappointedly.

"You… are supposed to be me? The Scarecrow, Master of Fear? I'm insulted," one said, twiddling his fingers as well as he could through the syringe tipped glove.

"At least I don't look like something out of a bad slasher flick," the one in the suit spat.


	5. Joker vs Joker

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late, I got held up a bit.**

The Joker

"Ah the new boy. Hmmm… make-up's a bit messy and I miss the flower but not too shabby. Not too shabby at all," the skin dyed Joker criticized, tapping a finger on his chin. The scarred Joker frowned and licked his lips as he surveyed his counterpart.

"And uh… who – who are you to judge me… hm?" the scarred man inquired. "You look like you should be entertaining a birthday party."

"Hehehe… yep, we're gonna get along just fine. Put 'er there, pal," the Joker with dyed skin greeted, holding out a hand. The other just looked down at the joy buzzer on his finger and clucked his tongue.

"Nice try," the Joker smiled.

"Worth a shot," the other Joker shrugged.


	6. Two-Face vs Two-Face

Two-Face

"So you're the punk who think he can steal our shtick," the dark haired, black and white suited Two-Face spat.

"Can't steal what's already mine," his blonde haired, grey suited "Two-Face" sneered.

"Why you–" the other Two-Face reached for his coin, only to find it in the other's possession.

"Face it, Two-Face, you're helpless without your coin. Me, I don't quite have your handicap."

"Maybe you are like us."  
"Not quite," he flipped the coin.


	7. Bane vs Bane

Bane

"So… this is what I'm reduced to," a military get-up clad Bane sighed through his pain blocking mask at his doppleganger who stood more than double his size. "A mindless behemoth, who couldn't screw in a light bulb, much less take down the Batman."

"You're one to talk, imposter," the other Bane spat through his Hispanic accent. "You do not even hail from Santa Prisca. Besides, with my superior size, intellect becomes secondary."

The first Bane raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the level of stupidity his double had somehow managed to achieve. "Good luck with that."


	8. Catwoman vs Catwoman

Catwoman

"You wear _that_ to steal? You look like you belong in a strip club," the longhaired Catwoman scoffed at her counterpart.

"Says the girl whose hair practically screams 'Pull me!'" the other Catwoman chuckled, lifting up her goggles to get a better look at the other woman's suit.

"I guess there's one way to settle this."

"I guess so." The two women got into position, before running at each other.


	9. Talia vs Talia

Talia al Ghul

"So… you mean to tell me… that you _like_ the Batman?" the robe clad Talia dragged out slowly. The Talia in black leather nodded.

"And you don't?" Robed Talia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I've got a good amount of work ahead of me, don't I?"


	10. Robin vs Robin

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

Robin

Robin John Blake stared down the teenager in red and black vigilante garb.

"What?" Robin asked him. John looked at the ceiling.

"I know I'm you but _really_? _REALLY_?" he yelled.

* * *

 ***Looney Tunes Theme plays with logo.* Batmite bursts through the logo and declares, "That's all folks!"  
**


End file.
